hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ancients Exposed
Ancients Exposed (Waiho wale kahiko) is the 25th episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett and Five-0 discover a Russian spy ring hiding in plain sight when a Russian nuclear attack submarine appears off the coast of Waikiki. Also, Tani is conflicted by her unnerving discovery at Adam’s house. Plot McGarrett and Danny thought the only thing they had to worry about was opening their brand new restaurant on tonight’s all-new episode of “Hawaii Five-0”. Opening a restaurant could be a headache. They had to work to make sure that the wiring was up to code, they had to find someone willing to do the renovations on the cheap, and they also had to buy additional tools because their first one was stolen. There was just so much to do to get the restaurant up and running that both men realized they would need additional funding because it wasn’t like they were rich. The guys were a specialized police officer who knew they couldn’t use their pension to sink into a restaurant and so they turned towards potential investors. Their friend Kamekona was a businessman and he was thinking about investing in the restaurant through the guys would have to agree to his contract first before he gave a quarter of a million dollars. Kamekona was a man that liked protecting his money. He told the guys that he wouldn’t want anyone to know he was a silent partner if their restaurant failed within six months and he also said that if the restaurant became a hit that everyone should know his involvement. Kamekona wanted part of whatever sales they made from a potential cookbook as well as other laughable things that he swore he had to have. The guys, however, hadn’t liked any of the conditions and so they were trying to find a way to tell Kamekona that a silent partner usually began by being silent when the guys got called in for an emergency. They found out that a Russian submarine suddenly showed up in US waters and there was only one thing that could mean – war. It was an act of war to enter another country’s domain without their permission and so everyone was freaking out, except McGarrett didn’t think the sub showing up was the start of a war. He thought something else might have happened and had decided the only way to find out the truth was to go out to the sub. He borrowed a ship from local police and went to the sub. McGarrett first showed that he didn’t have a weapon on him and that won him enough good faith for him to be allowed onto the sub. The interim captain had thankfully known English and so he told McGarrett what went wrong. It seems the sub was forced to enter US waters because they had been in duress. There had been a mutiny with half the ship trying to make their escape to the states and it had been led by one man. The man leading the mutiny had been Yuri Petrov. Petrov had escaped using one of the torpedoes shoots and was therefore on the island. McGarrett later called his people and informed them about this Petrov. Petrov was armed and dangerous. McGarrett asked his people to keep on the lookout and he later joined them looking for Petrov yet they had been too far behind Petrov to stop what he did next. He had gone on to kill a police officer. Petrov hadn’t even gone up to him and chose to shoot the man point blank to the head because he wanted the officer’s car. So Petrov didn’t seem like a man that wanted to defect. He had abandoned the other men and was killing more than necessary. McGarrett had the others check out the police vehicle and see if they could find or at least find out why Petrov took it, meanwhile he went to the Russian consulate with Danny. The guys wanted to talk to the man running the place about Petrov and they found themselves stonewalled. They couldn’t get anything from the consulate and so they blackmailed him. They said they could call the State Department about his relationship with a woman on the island and forced his ambassador to send him back home in disgrace. McGarrett had sort took a guess when he mentioned this secret relationship and so it was a good thing it worked. They found out that something traumatic happened to Petrov and no matter how hard they pushed, that’s all they could learn. The others had gotten a little further with their investigation. They found out that Petrov had looked up a couple by the name of Lee and Nancy Sterling. The couple seemed normal on paper and so McGarrett decided to go ask someone on the sub why Petrov was looking into a couple of Americans. He found out that Petrov’s significant trauma was him witnessing his parents’ murder. Petrov had been nine at the time and couldn’t have done anything to save them however he eventually found out the person that killed them went on to become a powerful Russian spy. And so when the other team found the Sterlings tortured to death, they believed they were the spies that Petrov was looking for. They had actually been wrong because Petrov wasn’t done looking for the spy that killed his parents. The team found out he had also looked into Monica Shore and so it seemed he tortured the Sterlings to get her name. She had also been “clean” on paper and she had escaped her house with her daughter before Petrov could get there. So they pinged Monica’s phone and found out that she was hiding at the Russian consulate. The team armed up and went there where they found Petrov trying to kill his way to finding Monica though McGarrett was able to subdue him and arrest both him and Monica Shore. She had been hiding in the basement with everyone else. Only she was still was a spy after all and thanks to the Sterlings having a hidden room – the feds were able to arrest her as well as multitudes of sleeper cells in the United States. Russia denied having any involvement of course and so the guys left politics to the politicians. They went back to work on the restaurant and had it running before long, so the only thing that could have ruined it all was the piece of evidence Tani found. Tani found a gun hidden in Adam’s house and she believed Adam put it there after killing his sister. Notes * Adam Noshimuri and Noriko Noshimuri were all mentioned but do not appear. * Steve McGarrett doesn't speak Russian. * They decided to open the new Italian restaurant called "Kamekona's Italian Bistro." * At the end Tani and Junior are inside house of Adam and Kono's residence, then she was checking the mail, watering the plants, and finds a gun that has the same caliber matched to the one used on Noriko while looking for batteries. Deaths Death Count Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * 1 police officer * 2 person drowning * At least 2 Russian Consulate Guards Quotes Trivia * Despite being credited, Ian Anthony Dale and Dennis Chun were both do not appear. * The character of Adam Noshimuri would possibly be return in next season. * Steve McGarrett knows flag semaphore. * Message sent by by Steve in flag semaphore: Attention, C - A - N - {space} - ? (sloppy W?) - E - {space} - (offscreen) - L - K - {space} Cast A former homeless teenager that Steve McGarrett looks out for |- |Vasili Shirokov |Costas Mandylor |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Nikolai Malkin |David Meunier |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Yuri Petrov |Dennis Keiffer |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Lead Agent |Joe Toro |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Monica Shore |Andrea Elizabeth Sikkink |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Submariner |Stanislav Abdullin |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Young Woman |Rebecca Teresia |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Monica's Teenage Daughter |M. Jenna Rose |A woman who appears in this episode. References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 8 (2010) Category:Season Finales